Mockingjay, with a twist
by mockingjaypin1998
Summary: This is my personal twist to the end of Mockingjay. I felt that Katniss should've ended with Gale, because they've known each other or so long it was bound to happen.


Her Lips are just forming my name.

That's when the rest of the bombs go off.

I realize I'm being carried by someone, doctors, I assume to a hospital to asses my burn injuries. Once i'm there I'm knocked out. When I finally wake up, Gale's eyes are the first I see. he must've escaped the Peacekeeper that captured him the day of the invasion. Although I'm happy he's okay, I was hoping for Peeta's eyes first. "Where's Peeta?" I say in a raspy voice that burns my throat.

He gives me the same look he gave me almost a year ago when he gave me the news of the bombing of Twelve. "He made it to the square after all. I saw him, calling him over, but the explosions got him first, he was too close to the center, I knew he wouldn't make it. After the flames died, I found him, with third degree burns all over his body, I knew he was beyond healing. 'Is she okay?' he asked me. 'She's okay, she got the least of it, pretty crispy, but okay.' He gives a sigh of relief, then a smile appears on his face, and then he's gone. I'm sorry." His voice catches in the end.

Fury. The only emotion I feel. I'm furious that Snow has forevever taken him away from me. I know now i have to kill Snow, not only for Prim, but for Peeta, as well. I know sadness will hit me with the force of a thousand men, but for now, I'm devising how horrific Snow's death will be, and it won't be pleaseant.

It isn't until I see my mother since the accident when the sadness hits me. We cry together, in each other's arms, Prim no longer with us. I cry longer, because I have more grief to dispel. I have forever lost my dandelion in the Spring, the Boy with the Bread. I have lost my sister. She was always there for me, and I've always been there for her. Snow will pay for what he has done. Becuase of him, I have no Peeta and no sister. I've been given a week for grieving, then will come of the day of Snow's death. I travel back to Twelve with my mother, Haymitch, Gale, and Delly, Peeta's childhood friend. They all help dig the graves and place them in. I brought a bouquet of Primroses for Prim, and a bouquet of Dandelions the shade of orange that was his favorite.

When my time to return to the Capitol comes, I say goodbye to both to them. The trip to the Capitol takes about 1 day by a hovercraft. By the time I gaet there, everything is ready for the execution. My prep team do everything they can to make me camera ready, which is impossible. My skin is a mess. Red patches from skin grafts, melted patches on other places, my hair, uneven from some parts singed off and burned, so they had to cut it off. I find it amazing how they make me beautiful, when inside I feel hideous.

Effie escorts me to the execution room. When I enter the execution room, I see Snow sitting, strapped to a chair, with a big banner over his head that reads "IF WE BURN YOU BURN WITH US", the motto for the rebellion I created. I'm given one hour with by bow, a quiver of 15 arrows, knives, and a club for my live torture of Snow. First, Coin appears, introducing herself, then me, and the Snow. She starts talking of Snow's rise of power and his demise, and how he wil pay for all of that today. She leaves, so now it's just me and Snow in the room.

I immediately grab a knife and stab him repeatedly all over his body. How long this lasts, I don't know. When I finally stop, I grab the bow and shoot him in the heart for good measure. I leave the room immediately and head for the Hovercraft.

On the landing pad, I realize my mother isn't with me, just Haymitch and Gale. "Where's my mother?" I ask. "She's staying in the Capitol to work at the hospital there. I'm coming to keep an eye on you. Your "cousin" is coming, too."

The ride back feels like seconds. We arrive at Twelve at sunset. Haymitch goes back to his old house in the Victor's Village. I go back to my house, followed by Gale. I open the door and Buttercup, Prim's cat, sits at the foot of the stairs. he must've made the week's trek back here. Seeing him brings new waves of grief so powerful I breakdown right there. Me crying confuses him. "You've wasted your time coming here, she's dead." He must know she will never come back, because he starts to wail as well. He comes near me and we wail together in each other's embrace. I startle when gale picks me up and carries me to my room upstais. I forgot he was here, too. When he lays me in bed, he kisses me on the forehead and leaves. I drift almost immediately.

My nightmares are full of the dead and fire. I'm in a room that's on fire. Each person I know who's dead come and add more wood to the fire. Boggs, Finnick, Jackson, Mitchell, Messala, Leeg 1/2, my dad, Prim, and Peeta. I keep pleading them to stop, but they don't listen. When I wake, I'm on the floor of my room, covered in cold sweat, panting, my heart racing. Gale comes in, with a face of worriness. He picks me up and puts me back in bed. Buttercup is curled up on my pillow, so I pick him up and sleep with him. Gale's about to leave when I ask him to stay. He crawls into bed with me. His body radiates stability just like Peeta. He gives me that sense of security ljust ike Peeta, but Gale makes me feel more safe. I know in that moment, he loves me, and I love him.

In the past 15 years, we've had 5 Children: Indigo, Stephany, Beth, Jaime, and Zander. They all resemble each other like all Seam people do; Olive skin, Black hair, and Gray eyes. Gale finally convinced me to have children. 3 years after I was to move back to Twelve, the people who survived the bombing of Twleve who moved to Thirteen, returned back and rebuilt the District. No one lives in poverty anymore. Everyone goes to sleep with a full belly, no matter how big the family. After so much suffering, the people of the Districts finally know peace. The Capitol no longer oppresses us. My children's names will never be put in a Reaping ball. No more war. No more battles killing the lives of innocent people. The people of Panem finally live in peace.


End file.
